Soft and Snowy Love
by mihairu7
Summary: A sunny Uzumaki and a moonlit Hyuuga are sent on a mission in Snow Country where their cover story is a couple on a honeymoon. The only question to be asked is how much of a reality can Naruto and Hinata really make it into?
1. Chapter 1- Wrong turn, Right events

**It's great to be back here healthy and talkative as always, I just thought I'd drop another fluffy NaruHina in with a splotch of naughtiness.**

**For those of you wondering why the hell I'm slacking off on Kingdom Come, don't fret, this is also a fic I wrote many years ago that I decided to post after editing it some. My focus is still very much on the Dark Souls fic, in fact, chapter 8 is almost ready for publishing, I just need to make it funnier. please enjoy this three-part story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Wrong turn, right events**

It had been a good three hours since the two of them had completed their mission and decided to take the long way back home from what the blonde called 'a good job done'. He had then stated that the forest pathway of endless twists and turns and sometimes a few snow bandits would be a good route to go through so that they could enjoy their time together in the victory of their mission. Nevertheless, his pale-eyed companion had obliged all too quickly; because after all, its not _everyday_ you get to spend the day and night with the star to your life, now did you?

It was a simple mission when she thought about it; an average C- Rank mission that was to help a fellow Shinobi from the Lightning Village to gather intel on a group of rouge-nin that were currently hiding in Snow Country. Their job had been simple: go undercover as a couple celebrating their anniversary in a busy CBD so that they could pick up chatter about where these rouge-nin were and then come back to the Lightning-nin and help him to then discover the secret plans of said shinobi.

Naruto had been quite ecstatic to be doing such a mission as opposed to being stuck with teaching Sai how to read and comprehend human emotions, and had eagerly asked if he could accompany Hinata as support or as her partner if the need ever arose. Hinata herself had been shocked and when Tsunade accepted, she knew that she was in for a ride of her life this time round.

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me we took a wrong turn _again_." she heard her blonde partner whine and sag his shoulders in the snow-covered clearing. The mission had gone fine, but the way back however…

"I swear that snow village was somewhere around here, how could it just disappear?!" Naruto shouted and frowned sourly, making Hinata giggle at how cute he looked when he was annoyed.

"N-Naruto, are you s-sure that we were going the right w-way?"

"Well, of course Hinata," he looked at her and saw her questioning look and sighed, "I think so at least…" there it was, they were lost.

"Sorry Hinata, I can't really lie to you, it doesn't do any justice." He said with downcast eyes.

She felt sorry herself now. He hadn't meant for them to get lost but then she also hadn't meant for him to be accompanying her so she was supposed to know that mistakes would happen along the way. She adored him but she had to admit that he was sometimes dense when it came to certain things. Feelings and deep emotions were at the top of that list in her aspect.

She smiled at him and gently patted his shoulder, "Its o-okay Naruto. We'll just carry on until we find another village."

"Alright," he replied and smiled at her, "Thanks Hinata."

Hinata smiled back warmly and they began walking together again with a new fire burning inside of Naruto that made him do leaps and bounds during their way home. The wind had started to pick up a little that added flakes of snow to fly around them and increase the coldness of the night, making Hinata shiver. She berated herself for not wearing something warmer instead of her usual purple outfit and now she was paying for it. A quick glance at Naruto and she was mentally kicking herself at her predicament. Naruto wasn't fazed at all by the cold because of his broad structure and body heat that made him almost light up like a lantern in the darkness of the white forest they were in. he was even in his original orange tracksuit and he looked not a bit chilly from the temperature around them. How she wished she could wrap herself around him and feed off his body heat like a hungry animal in search of food. She knew he wouldn't mind it and that she would thoroughly enjoy it but she couldn't… she was still too shy around him to even properly talk to him, never mind cuddle him. Her teeth started to clatter and now she knew she was freezing her guts off, she even felt the pull of sleep a few times but tried to keep it away until they reached a village or town that housed an Inn that they could sleep in.

Naruto turned his head slightly to look at his lavender-eyed partner; she had been extremely quiet over the last twenty minutes without making so much as a sound in her wake and it made him a bit worried that she might have been kidnapped silently whilst he was busy talking or worse, fainted on the ground because of the cold. He saw her walking behind him and he mentally sighed, she was still there at least. He frowned when he noticed her hugging herself and he thought of the cold they were facing at the moment. He didn't really feel it because of his body heat but surely Hinata's smaller and lither frame would pick up on the chilly air that permeated them, right? Why hadn't he noticed sooner?!

He stopped when he saw her teeth chattering and he immediately came to her side and hugged her, which shocked her and made her turn to look at him with a blush on her face.

"Hey now, why didn't you tell me you were freezing out here? I could have helped you to warm up."

"I-Its f-f-fine Naruto, I'll m-m-manage…"

"Yeah, and I'm the next Pervy-Sage," he stared rubbing her arms while in the hug to warm her and she eased into it like he expected she would, "There we go, now relax a little, I can see a small Inn a few hundred yards away."

"T-T-Thank you N-Naruto." Hinata replied and smiled sleepily, she hadn't expected to feel this tired but after all the walking they did; it was expected.

"Hey Hinata, what's up?" He saw her legs quiver and buckle as she took another step forward, "Hinata, don't give up on me now, we're nearly there. Hinata!"

"I'm a little…. Tired-"

She closed her eyes and sunk to the ground, she was out cold in an instant.

"Hinata!"

Naruto dropped to the ground next to her and picked her up to lie on his lap. He placed his finger against the side of her neck. There was a pulse, she was still breathing, Hinata was okay. He sighed out in relief and then slapped his forehead. If they took the easy way home, this could have been avoidable. He took his bag off his shoulder and put it over his front before picking up the unconscious Hyuuga and carrying her piggy-back towards the Inn.

* * *

After Naruto had paid the Inn-keeper for their room which was luckily a double-bedroom, he placed his worn out friend on one of the beds and began to warm her up by rubbing her hands in his to take away all the coldness and then her arms to prevent her from getting sick. It was the cold that got to her, that made her feel drowsy and tired and that eventually made her fall to the ground, unconscious.

Naruto sighed to himself and began to think of ways to warm up the girl but found nothing. He looked out the window and frowned, there was a small blizzard picking up, they were lucky that they had made it this far so quickly otherwise they would have been stuck out there in that storm. It was dark outside and he figured that after all their time on foot when the sun set, it was around nine in the evening. He reasoned that he should get ready for bed soon.

He took out his sleepwear and undressed, making sure to bring his beanie since it was this cold in Snow country. When he was done, he looked to Hinata. Surely she would have sleepwear in her bag as well, he doubted that she wouldn't. He opened her bag and found a pair of cotton trousers and a baggy short-sleeved shirt that he took out and laid on the seat at the foot of the bed. Hinata was still out cold so that meant that he would have to change her himself however awkward it would be.

He took a deep breath.

"Please don't hate me for this…"

He carefully unbuttoned her pants, unzipped her and started to tug them down from her hips and gently raised her rear up a little for the fabric to glide down easily. After taking her pants off, his jaw dropped to the ground. He hadn't meant to look at her but how was he not supposed to when he was **_changing_ **and **_clothing_ **her?

Nevertheless, he did marvel at what he saw. Hinata's legs were just amazing to him; they were creamy skinned, smooth, toned and mouth-wateringly long. Her skin felt soft but firm at the same time and he wondered just how she got her skin to be so flawless. His eyes trailed to her thighs which were wonderfully muscled in all the right places and at the right size. He let his finger run up her legs and he continued to marvel at her smoothness and creaminess and enjoyed how good she felt.

Naruto was no pervert, so when his eyes finally reached her black and dark purple lace underwear, he freaked out and nearly fell off the bed. If the sight of Jiraiya kissing Tsunade was scarring, the picture of his most special friend in sexy knickers would forever be in his mind from now on. Without another look at her private area, Naruto began to pull her pyjama bottoms up her incredibly gorgeous legs. Again, he had to raise her rear up in the air a little for the trousers to pull over her crotch and rest properly on her hips.

When that was over, he sighed loudly, not caring of the sound it made. She was still out cold after all.

"Now hopefully I can give you a clean shirt, tuck you in and go to bed. I hope you don't have anything else that's gonna stick in my memory for the rest of my life Hinata."

With that, Naruto gripped the zip of her baggy jacket and slowly pulled it down until it unclipped and he took another breath before slowly parting her jacket. Unfortunately for him, what he saw next literally gave him a nosebleed.

"Aw, come on Hinata!"

In his mind, it was no wonder she had fainted in the cold, mainly because she wasn't wearing a **_shirt_ **under her baggy jacket at all!

This was officially the worst sight he could have ever seen and now he had to wake up and talk to Hinata everyday in the village and pretend like nothing happened; why didn't he just teach Sai how to read emotions?

If a girl wants to buy a pair of shoes, you can be sure that she'll buy another pair of a different color because things are good in doubles; so when Naruto saw Hinata's lacy panties, he could be sure to see a matching black and dark purple lace bra that fitted to the tee. It wasn't like he wasn't expecting her not to wear a bra or a pair of panties, but he just didn't expect her to look so damn attractive to him! Why did his sweet, lovely, kind and gentle Hinata have to look like a gorgeously toned sexy Goddess?

There was no escaping it this time for him. He was a goner and he had to finish what he started so he did what any blonde-haired, blue-eyed and orange-wearing ninja would do, marvel at his best friend's torso. He wasn't a pervert, and he didn't take advantage of girls so he was in the green but that didn't stop him from straddling her waist and feeling her toned stomach and arms with all the attention in the world.

Naruto was no idiot either. He knew what beauty meant and he also knew what a gorgeous, alluring, attractive, and amazing woman looked like and Hinata was one such woman. He had obviously noticed her curves beneath her baggy clothing long ago; a skill that he picked up from his two pervy sensei's and he had also noticed how beautiful Hinata was on the inside. She was brilliant, kind, gentle and extremely breathtaking when it came to heart. She was everything he looked for in a girl and if he could have a choice to be with anyone, he would **_always_ **pick her.

He ran his hands over her abs, making sure to trace and memorize every muscle and curve she had as a memento of something he couldn't have. He stayed clear of her assets, as to not overstep his boundaries but he looked closely with ample interest. Hinata was blessed in many places, her chest being one of the most noticeable if you knew where to look. He didn't like this skill of his but he was forced to remember it from all the Sex-Ed Jiraiya had taught him from a young age so that he would be educated about anatomy and life sciences in terms of the body. His opinion was that Hinata was a double-D, a size that any guy would fall for, given reason. He sometimes wondered how girls managed to life with large breasts. It was an odd thing to him, how did they move? How did they run? How did they even breathe properly with large orbs like that? He had noticed that Tsunade sometimes had a hard time regaining her breath with how large her chest was and how much her shoulders would usually ache but how did they all cope with it?

He knew that he couldn't relate a girls chest to something like a guy's crotch because they were two completely different things but somehow similar in context. Naruto shook his head from these thoughts of breasts and crotches to focus on the task at hand and had just realized that he had been massaging Hinata's abs whilst in thought which had earned him pleasant sounds from the sleeping Hyuuga, going as far to say that she was enjoying it.

He gave an ear splitting grin, "So you can still feel certain things in your sleep, huh Hinata?"

His reply was a cute murmur from the sleeping girl. He smiled at her cuteness and it warmed his heart.

_Guess she's as dead in her sleep as Tenten said she was…_

Naruto then began to pull her shirt over her lithe frame with as much gentleness as possible. When he was done and properly satisfied that the shirt was on right, he pulled the covers over her body and rested her head comfortably against a pillow. He watched as the sleeping Goddess snored lightly and he smiled, moving a velvety strand of hair behind her ear before kissing her forehead and brushing her milky cheek with his thumb.

She was gorgeous. On the outside and the inside. Everything he could ever want in a girl was lying before him dressed in clothes he put on her himself and sleeping in a bed that he covered her with, but alas… he could never have her.

She was the Hyuuga heiress and her father was Hiashi Hyuuga, the most powerful and coldest man he had ever met. She was royalty; he was nothing but an orphan with dreams of becoming Hokage with the strongest of the tailed-beasts inside of him. How could he ever have her knowing that he was a Jinjuurichi that was being hunted by the Akatsuki? Besides that, how could he ever be noticed by her, she probably had marriage proposals coming for her in every direction everyday of her life and he expected her to see him as an opportunity? These were **_princes_ **that were asking for her hand, and he was just a genin in the Konoha 11 that did nothing but fail every time he made a promise.

She could never be his and that was just the way his world worked; taking away everything he cares deeply for. That was why he didn't show any love interest, that was why he trained so hard and ended up in the hospital each time. Because he didn't want to wait for another thing of his to be taken away, he wanted to train and train and train so that when the time came to take another precious person away, he would be ready to fight and die for them. Hinata was one such person which he would always fight for.

"Heh, you know you've really got me by the heart-strings Hinata… I hope that that's a good thing," he rubbed her cheek a few more times with his thumb before deciding to retire to his bed, tomorrow was the day they finally got to go home after all, "Goodnight 'Hina."

Naruto turned to go but was shocked to feel some resistance holding him there and he turned back to see his sleeping Hinata gripping his hand tightly in her sleep and pulling it to her chest before mumbling again and snoring softly.

Naruto sighed out with a smile, deep down a bit relieved that she wanted him with her and he gently tugged his arm out of her grip before lifting her sleeping body up and placing himself under the covers of her bed where she was laying next to him with her back resting on his chest and his arms wrapped protectively around her waist to which she snuggled into and began to murmur something about hugging a radiator. It made him laugh and squeeze her tighter in his grip.

"I guess you just can't have enough of me, can you?" Naruto asked and snuggled his face into the crook of her neck and smelled her velvet hair, closing his eyes at how wonderful the aroma of cinnamon and lavender smelt to him.

Hinata hugged the arm he wrapped around her and began to mumble again, moving her legs into a fetal position where her rear pressed up against his stomach. She stayed like that for a while before untangling herself from his grip and turning onto her other side which faced Naruto and wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his hips, pulling herself close against his body where he gladly wrapped his arms around her lithe body again. One went around her waist, the other in her hair massaging her scalp and his face pressed against her shoulder where he drifted off into a deep sleep that left a wide smile on his face.

This was the last night they had together as a couple in Snow Country, so why not act the part? Besides, he wanted to savor every moment with her since they weren't going to get another chance like this again. You couldn't really blame a guy for dreaming of paradise could you?

* * *

**I was inspired after I read the fanfiction: "Heavy sleeper" by InTheMist032000 – an amazing writer, check out his fanfiction's and like him, he's awesome.**

**I hope the humor and dialogue wasn't OOC, I do my best to ensure the characters remain the same in personality.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2- Awakening

**Chapter 2- Awakening **

Hinata had dreamt many times of being with him, and every time her dream would end just before it reached the good part. Once, she'd dreamt of going out on a romantic date with Naruto Uzumaki on a cool and beautiful night where they had sat atop the Hokage Monument and shared a fresh batch of cinnamon buns together.

Another time, she had had a dream where Naruto was inviting her to something similar to a western ball where she dressed in an extravagant ball-gown and ended up dancing the night away with the Uzumaki until the sun came up.

Throughout her life, her fantasies of her life with Naruto had changed, evolved and shifted in accordance with her current emotions and personality and she truthfully believed that one day it would be possible for her to ask him out on a date and he would accept because she would charm his socks off with a move she liked to call 'puppy-dog eyes jutsu'.

However, the dream she was having now was relatively odd because she wasn't a forward girl or raw in any way, so why she was suddenly having dreams of falling asleep next to THE Naruto Uzumaki was just plain ridiculous. She had been dreaming that they had arrived at an Inn and that she was so tired that he had offered to change and clothe her to which she had eagerly accepted despite her extreme shyness around the tall blonde. The dream then took her to where Naruto had dressed her for bed and began to tickle her and tell her jokes and stories of his from when he went on exciting missions. Thereafter, she had felt drowsy and unconsciously pulled him under the covers with her and began to snuggle into him, to which he simply smiled and snuggled back, confessing that he liked her just as she finally fell asleep.

Hinata frowned; she felt a draft of cool air invade her body and began to snuggle closer to the large radiator that she felt against her. That dream had been weird but this was even weirder. Where had this amazing pillar of warmth come from and why was it so pleasant to snuggle into? She felt he radiator shift slightly away from her and she decided to grip it tighter, this time tightening the hold her legs had around this radiator. Now way was she letting it go, it was too wonderful a thing to just let leave.

She began to think about the blonde-haired boy she dreamt so much about. He was such and interesting thing to her imagination that she never got tired of thinking about him that often. He was a loud-mouth and a blockhead the first time she had seen him in the Academy; always causing trouble and making Iruka-sensei angry that he ended up throwing entire boxes of chalk at him. Then later she had got the chance to meet him in person where he had saved her from a group of bullies. She remembered him stating that he was going to become Hokage one day and show up people like them and he eventually got beaten up for messing with them, but he had sparked a curious and heart-moving action within her that made her admire, follow, watch and now fall in love with him to the point of no return. The life of Naruto Uzumaki and still she knew not even a tenth about him.

She felt her radiator move again and she inhaled deeply, a smile stretching her mouth widely at the scent of wet grass and ramen. It reminded her of the same blonde-haired wonder and she questioned how come he now invaded everything of hers including her dreams. Come to think of it, his smell was strong from where she lay; it had never been this strong before.

Hinata opened her eyes slowly and waited for them to adjust to the brightness of the room, she was curious to know just where the Uzumaki was. The first thing she saw, however, was black. That was odd; she could swear that it was sunny outside, even through the snow. She blinked and still she saw black. Had she gone blind? Hinata shook her head from such things and blinked a few times again but still she saw the shade of black. This couldn't be happening, she had perfect vision with her being a Hyuuga and besides that she took good care of her eyes. She noticed the black in front of her rise and fall in a rhythmical motion similar to someone breathing, like a person breathing perhaps…

_Wait a minute…_

Hinata slowly lifted her head to gaze up at what she thought would prove her theory when her breath caught in her throat. Right there, in her bed with his long and muscular arms wrapped around her was the sleeping form of Naruto Uzumaki. He was soundly asleep with his arms wrapped protectively around her and an aimless look on his peaceful features.

_How did he get into my bed without me noticing or even waking up?!_

Hinata's mind was going haywire with the amount of thinking she was doing trying to uncover how and when the blue-eyed teen had gotten into her bed with her. She noticed that her arms and legs were also wrapped securely around him and she immediately turned red at the realization. So _he_ was her radiator. That would make a lot of sense given that he was unfazed by the cold of the forest.

Speaking of the forest…

Her eyes widened again and she quickly untangled herself from Naruto to sit upright and stared bewildered at him. She remembered now; she had fainted due to the cold of the forest last night and Naruto, being the kind hearted person he was, had carried her over twenty yards to a nearby Inn where he had clothed her for bed _and _even had the decency to tuck her in during her unconsciousness.

"That must m-mean that it wasn't a dream… that means t-that I actually did made him sleep next to me last n-night!" she said out loud and gulped deeply.

How embarrassing, her last night alone with her love interest on a mission in Snow Country and she had the nerve to _faint_ and be clothed _and_ put to bed by an obviously tired Naruto; and to top it all off, she had also pulled him into the same bed with her and used him as a furnace to warm herself up from the cold. She felt bad for putting him through all of that and she turned to look at his face. He was still asleep, though feeling around him for her as a child would feel for a sleep-toy because it gave them comfort.

Hinata smiled warmly at the sight and went over to the blonde. She lifted up his body to sit behind him and placed his head onto her lap, her hands moving smoothly through his hair, making him sigh out in pleasure and resume his sleep. Naruto, she thought to herself; the one person that could do things that you thought impossible. He could brighten your day with a simple greeting, ease your worries with a hand on your shoulder and change your mind with a smile that took your breath away. And to top it all off, he was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on.

His hair was always wild and spiky and it felt soft and thick, his eyes were cerulean and transfixing, and his persona was just amazing as compared to anyone she had ever had the pleasure of talking to. Naruto just acted upon his emotions and unexpected things would happen, sometimes not always in a good way. She supposed it came with the territory; Naruto lived life as best he could as soon as he woke up and he never failed to prove a point to someone or do something that was either outrageous or outstandingly amazing.

She brought her hands lower to feel his whisker marks. They were an odd appendage if one could call it that but it suited him perfectly. They felt extremely smooth to her fingers and when she felt him giggle in his sleep, she formed a wide grin at the knowledge that they were also sensitive. She was getting lost in the figure of Naruto Uzumaki and soon her hands ended up on his chest. Maybe she could feel what he had hidden under that black shirt of his, its not like it would hurt anyways, he wouldn't know a thing.

With that in mind, Hinata gingerly dug her hands under the collar of his T-shirt and began to feel the muscles and abs of the snoring blonde. She marveled at what she was feeling, his torso was hard as stone! Everywhere she touched, she either felt firm muscle or smooth skin, it was like she was in heaven because her nerves were going wild at the realization that she was feeling up Naruto. A blush formed on her face when she thought about it but she pushed it aside and continued her adventure that was Naruto's torso.

He was literally making her hands tingle with his body heat and he felt just so good to her. Never in a million years did she think she would have the chance to even touch Naruto but now that she was doing more than just touch him, she was even more amazed. She reluctantly ended her task and brought her arms out from under his T-shirt before cupping both his cheeks and looking at his peaceful face, still asleep and blissfully unaware of anything around him.

"Oh, Naruto, you honestly don't realize how much you mean to me, do you?"

With even more reluctance, she moved away from his sleeping form and kissed his cheek lightly; making the blonde giggle and touch the now wet spot on his face in his sleep induced state. Hinata laughed at his actions and touched her lips; that had been the bravest thing she had ever done and to be quite honest, she reveled in the fact that it felt good to kiss him on the cheek. It felt so good that her lips were even tingling afterwards; she knew that they would never feel the same again but it was one-hundred percent worth it.

And with that in her mind and a tick on her dream-list, Hinata happily skipped into the bathroom, intent on freshening up and getting ready for their trip back to the Leaf Village.

* * *

Naruto was in heaven. He was dreaming that a gorgeously dressed Hinata was massaging his shoulder's while he relaxed and thought about their future together, a steaming bowl of ramen in his lap as he did so. It was like magic, her touch left his skin burning with more want and feeling and when he thought about it, he didn't think he wanted her to stop doing this to him, it was just too heavenly!

It wasn't everyday he dreamt of his secret love interest caressing him and it wasn't everyday when it felt just as real, so he savored it and sighed happily at his predicament. If he could ask for anything in this world, a massage from her would be the first. Her hands just glided off his body like water and her touch was slightly cold but pleasant that contrasted with his warm skin. He also took notice of their skin tones; hers was pale and fair like porcelain and his was slighty darker and tanned, similar to a ripe peach.

Time, however, was a difficult person. As much as he wanted his dream to continue, he had to be woken up by the coldness of the room that made him wake with a start and sit bolt upright in shock at how cold it really was.

"H-Hey, are you alright?"

Naruto turned his head to see Hinata looking at him with a frown clad in only a short white towel around her body and one wrapped around her hair. Naruto's eyes widened at the display he saw before him and instantly tried to fight the growing hardness he felt below his hips with as much concentration as possible. His face was also turning into a tomato because of how much he was blushing. Why did this have to happen now? Even after the incident that occurred last night and how he was being tortured with Hinata showing off her curves in a bath towel? It was getting to his head.

"H-Hinata, why are you just s-standing there? Aren't you going to get d-dressed?"

"Oh!" Hinata replied and blushed as equally red, "S-Sorry, I didn't realize…"

"No, it's alright; I wasn't looking just so you know."

"Thank you N-Naruto."

"Yeah," he replied walking into the bathroom with his hands covering his eyes, "No problem."

He shut the door behind him, leaned against it for support and sighed out deeply. Things just weren't happening that well as he had hoped today.

"Maybe I should just ignore it; we are going home today anyway…"

And with that, he promptly made his way to the shower after discarding his clothing and placing them to one side before jumping into the shower and turning the nozzle full blast to hot, he was still freezing in this room, even though he was a walking radiator!

* * *

**So that's a wrap. Sorry it's so short. **

**Anyways, what did you guys think of this chapter? Send me some reviews please (*clasps hands together)**

**Good night and God bless from me, and here's to another job well done to all the policemen and women out there, you guys rock! Thanks for keeping the peace.**


	3. Chapter 3- Heading home

**Chapter 3- Heading home **

It had been a good few hours since the duo departed from Snow Country and back into Fire Country. It was an understatement to say that the two missed the humidity and both were now pleasantly basking in the warmth that sunlight brought to their bodies. It was about midday when the two decided to slow their pace to a comfortable stroll through the now green and warm forest around them.

Naruto had his hands in his pockets as he walked with Hinata through the leafy clearing, watching the small sparrows above him chirp at each other and come out of their nests to relax in the radiant rays of the sun. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes, enjoying the tingle of the sun's radiation on his back and neck while Hinata started picking up various flowers from nearby bushes and trees to make a whole array of colors. He turned in her direction and looked at the lilies she was so pleasantly picking and smiled; she loved plants, especially when it came to flowers. In fact, if Naruto remembered correctly, there was never a time when Hinata didn't try to pick flowers during missions unless it was a serious mission or if they were rushing to go somewhere.

He then looked at her other hand that was occupied with holding all the flowers and he shook his head with a grin; she was bound to exceed the amount of flora she could hold in those small arms of hers but she would still continue to pick more flowers and deposit them into her arms until it over-flowed with color. The blonde then decided that she could need some help and took his hands out of his pockets before going over to the bluenette, crouching down next to her before tapping her shoulder to get her attention.

She turned her head to face him and he saw her blush slightly, "Say Hinata, why don't I help you with all those flowers?" he asked and haw her eyes widen a fraction.

"O-Oh… well if y-you want to…"

"Sure. Besides, I'm a little fond of horticulture so why not?" Naruto replied with a smile before gently taking the picked flowers from her hands.

Hinata blushed as his hands grazed hers and she made sure to drag her own over his palm in order to get that tingly feeling from him again. Try as she might to stay as innocent as she was, she couldn't deny that the Uzumaki was intoxicating in every sense possible. He was so intoxicating, in fact, that his scent was beginning to overpower the numerous lilies in her arms. She felt the familiar fainting spells grace her vision as he brushed his body against hers but fought it off, nothing would get in the way of _her_ Naruto showering her with attention, her brain be damned.

"You sure picked a lot. Where are you going to plant them anyways? Your garden is almost full!" He chuckled and Hinata felt her heart flutter as he gave her that pearly-white smile again and a dreamy whimper escaped from her plush lips. He really didn't know how much he affected her with his gorgonizing presence.

He scratched his head as he completed sealing all the flowers she had picked into a storage scroll and stood up. With the pace they were currently travelling at, they would reach the Leaf Village in less than two days. He reasoned that they should enjoy this rare moment alone together while they still could.

They began their moderate walk again and enjoyed the comfortable silence that accompanied them, a gentle breeze blowing stray leaves together in a spiral formation similar to the aftereffects of someone's shunshin.

"Um, N-Naruto…"

The blonde turned to his friend as they walked, her hands clasped together and fidgeting restlessly. He could tell she was nervous about something, she would only ever have this habit when talking to him after all.

"What is it Hinata?"

"W-Well I was just wondering, w-why are you wearing your old t-tracksuit again after so l-long?"

At this, the Uzumaki smiled warmly and rested his hands behind his head, blue eyes staring into the lush trees wistfully.

She always noticed the small things. Always picked up on the subtle actions he did that would describe his emotions, mood or just genuine thinking. One would think her not-so-subtle scrutiny(stalking) of him was a weird thing, but to Naruto, he couldn't be more happier. It's true that he found her weird at first meeting - even though he had _agonized_ that it was in a good way - he admired the insatiable desire of hers to know everything about him. Of course, any friend with genuine feelings would do the same he reasoned - and how short that reasoning was - but he still appreciated it nonetheless. It was one of the reasons he loved her so much.

"I guess you could say I was feeling nostalgic. So much time has gone by and after I happened upon this large pair of my old outfit, I just had to try it on, ya' know?" Hinata nodded, she knew indeed.

"It just felt right."

Satisfied with his answer, the Hyuuga didn't press any further and they continued in relative silence until it began to rain.

It had been a light drizzle at first, nothing more than teeny-tiny spots of water before the skies has grown grey and the clouds poured rivers down on them like vengeful angel's.

"Aw, crap!" Naruto yelled and quickly pulled Hinata with him against the trunk of a massive tree that looked at least a few decades old.

"I knew I shoulda brought an anorak or two with me. Sorry about this Hinata." He groaned out loud for her to hear above the roaring fall of liquid senbon but the pale-eyed girl only nodded dumbly in response. She was too busy trying to process the fact that she was up against a tree with Naruto, his big, warm hands wrapped protectively around her slim waist and cradling her head against his chest as they waited for the downpour to cease.

"If this turns into a storm, we'll be rightly screwed." The blonde muttered again and Hinata's blush intensified when his warm breath ghosted across her cheek like a phantom kiss. He was just so warm, and he smelt so _good_. She really couldn't do much but stand there and accept his protective charm, not that she wasn't planning to anyway. Thank Kami he had rejected Sai's request to better understand human emotions.

Eventually, she gained enough courage to wiggle her hands up and wrap them around his waist. If he took notice of her boldness, he didn't show it, opting instead to rest his chin lightly on top of her midnight hair.

Naruto smiled smugly as he leaned back against the tree trunk into a more comfortable position and pulled the heiress closer. If she was surprised by his forwardness, she didn't appear to visibly show it. This setting was just perfect! Avoiding the rain with his dream girl by his side was like something out of all those romcom's he and Kiba had been watching lately. He silently thanked Kami for devine intervention and inhaled Hinata's sweet scent in again, sighing out as the heavenly smell permeated his senses and made his mouth water.

He thought about how far she had come as a ninja; far, _far _away from that meek little girl he had adventured with as a kid, hiding behind that massive beige coat of hers. Back then she hadn't been able to persue her dreams due to her lack of any and all self-esteem and the fact that her cousin treated her like trash, he was glad he had quickly beaten _that_ particular mood out of the Branch Member with gusto. He hated to see discord amongst full families.

He glanced down at _his _Hinata's prone form hugging his waist and smiled. She had grown considerably after his departure three years ago. Her confidence had been reaffirmed, her fainting spells almost completely sorted out and physically she had become the jewl of the Hyuuga Clan, her beauty ending any and all competition. He grinned even wider at the thought, of _course_ Hinata didn't have a rival in the beauty department. Nobody on earth could be enough to beat his kind and gentle 'Hina. There was just no way in the six paths that anyone else would beat the love of his life, he would slam a Rasengan into the faces of anyone to tried to argue it.

He began to feel guilt creep into his system as he watched her smaller form 'subtly' cling to him for warmth in the cold rain that seemed to soak part of her clothing and hair. Sure he loved her and would do anything for her even when he knew he wouldn't be able to have her, but when he thought about how he had indulged himself in feeling up her skin - however innocent it was - he felt like summoning a clone to sucker-punch him in the nose.

As apologetic as she would be if she found out, he would still feel like dirt for doing something so uncharacteristic of his usually aloof nature. He knew then and there that he had to say something before he died of the annoying pang in his big heart.

Likewise, Hinata was also feeling the same. Naruto was her life, her rock and she would do the world for him should he even have to ask. She knew he had eyes for Sakura, she knew her feelings would never be reciprocated by him. She was too weird for his tastes after all, even he had said so all those years ago.

But still, she had taken advantage of his unconscious form and although she had only felt his shoulder's and chest from under his shirt, her moral compass continued to stab her with the weight of her unruly actions.

Naruto didn't deserve to be mistreated like that, even if he would just shrug it off as nothing. She needed to apologise, while the warmth from his deliciously muscled body still fed her confidence level to over 9, 000.

"Listen Hinata." His soft voice broke her out of her thoughts and she froze at how close his mouth was to her ear.

"I… I want to apologise for this morning."

She pulled her face back from his chest to protest but he just gripped the back of her head and planted it back against that comfortable spot between his pecks, effectively silencing her and lighting her cheeks red. Damn his strong arms and comfy body. They would be the death of her one day, she swore it.

"I mean it. I… when we arrived at the Inn and I was dressing you for bed it was just a simple act of putting fresh clothes on you, nothing more.

"But after I removed your gear and ninja-attire and saw you in your underwear," he flushed a shade of red before continuing, "I kinda let myself be too forward for a moment and ended up… feeling you up."

He heard no reply from her and quickly stuttered out more words, his brain working overtime to explain himself properly.

"I d-didn't grope you or anything! I just kinda ran my hands along your arms and stomach, ya' know? I was transfixed for a while… like I just couldn't help myself."

He was mentally kicking himself at how awkward he had made their situation and feared for the worst when she didn't say anything to him in reply. Oh well, at least he had managed his makeshift apology, she could hate him all she wanted when he was finished talking.

"So, I just want to say that I'm really, really, _really_ sorry. I acted like an animal back there but I promise it will never happen again." Naruto said in closing and sighed out in both relief and fear. He had yet to receive her judgement upon him.

Hinata for her part was shocked speechless. Firstly, Naruto had admitted to checking her out while dressing her, something that made her heart want to explode in her chest. It wasn't every day your crush _checked_ you out like the bowls of miso ramen he seemed to be insatiable for. Secondly, she had been wearing **_lacy_ **underwear that he had **_seen_ **and **_liked_ **. And thirdly, he had **FELT HER _UP!_ **Why the hell was he apologising? This was great! No, wait, she shouldn't be this excited, but it was still a happy moment for her - her lovable blonde hunk had just called her hot and glided his warm fingers over her skin. She got goosebumps from the thought.

She suddenly realized that she hadn't replied to him yet and froze. What was she to say to that? 'Thank you for being honest, feel free to do it again because I love you'? She couldn't say THAT! Then again, she had to say something… perhaps she should reply by apologising on her behalf. It _was _the courtesy he granted to her. It was only fair she returned the favor.

"N-Naruto…" the blonde stiffened against her as she spoke, her head still planted in his chest, and she kept her gaze there, for fear of meeting his piercing gaze and falling into oblivion.

"I… also have a confession to make." She steadied her heart and breathed in deeply, she could do this.

"When I woke up and f-found the two of us…" she felt him nod above her and continued, "I was slightly embarrassed at first. I d-didn't know how we got into each other's arms or w-why it felt so nice…

"But when I finally g-got up, I started to brush your h-hair and eventually… f-f-f-felt your b-bare shoulders a-and muscles beneath your s-shirt." Hinata squeaked and buried her head deeper into his jacket, trying to hide from the very person she was embracing. It was thoroughly embarrassing to say the least.

"S-So, I'm also t-terribly sorry for what I did. I took a-advantage of you and I shouldn't have."

She waited for him to shout at her, to push her away and scream his frustrations at her for being so forward, so vulgar. She waited to hear him say she was disgusting or a daigrace to the Hyuuga name but all she got was a chuckle that rumbled in his chest and vibrated through her body.

She frowned. Well _this_ was unexpected.

"So that's what that dream really meant." Naruto laughed again and used a hand to lift her chin in order to gaze into those pearl eyes he loved so much.

"I'm glad you told me, 'Hina, and I forgive you even though I really don't mind that much."

Her eyes widened and her small hands came to press against his abs in shock.

"So you aren't angry?" He laughed again.

"Not even a smidge. Why would I be?"

"Then you're not going to h-hate me?" She asked, eyes hopeful as his smile vanished and stared at her, bemused.

"Why the heck would I ever hate you?!" He exclaimed and stared deeply into her eyes, the intensity making her legs grow weak.

"B-Beacuse I took advantage of you, a-and you like Sakura instead so you'll p-probably tell her I t-touched you vulgarly and she'll begin to hate me and-"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Naruto cut her off and place a finger to her lips. She was tearing up and her body trembled in his arms. The sight broke his heart.

"Sakura and I are just teammates now, and best friends. I might have had a _tiny_ crush on her back then but it's over now. The one I really love is you, Hinata." He sighed out happily as he finished pouring his heart out to her. It was the only chance he had to say anything about his feelings to her, so he figured he might as well make the most of it. He would still love her to death no matter the response he got from her; it was just how strongly his heart ached for her to notice.

Hinata, for her part could only gasp in reply; her tears drying instantly and her brain assaulting her at over 1, 000 miles per hour.

_OHMYGODHEDOESNTLIKESAKURAANYMORE_

_HOLY HOT **DAMN**, HE CONFESSED TO ME! _

_Wait he confessed? Did I hear right? Maybe I was just hea- NO! HE CONFESSED, HE DEFINITELY, ABSOLUTELY, POSITIVELY **CONFESSSSSSSED!!!!!** _

"Um… Hinata?" Naruto asked and waved a hand in front of her face in worry. Did he break her?

"Naruto!" She shouted suddenly and jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"Oof!" The blonde, for his part, wasn't prepared for his bunny rabbit of a woman to launch at him and the both of them to tumble to the ground. Surprisingly, Hinata still seemed to keep her grip on him as she happily giggled into his chest, the rain soaking the two of them mercilessly.

"Phew, glad you're okay. Do you still… ya' know, except my apology?"

Hinata looked up at him, shinning tears in her eyes as the sparkled pleasantly in the dim weather.

"Yes! Yes, I forgive you and I love you too Naruto."

The Uzumaki froze and stared at her again as she continued to smile that perfect smile only reserved for him. He couldn't stop the uncontrollable bubbles of joy that exploded in his mind and heart like the Rasen-shuriken he threw so often.

"Y-You l-l-love me too?! You mean it? My Hinata wants me just as much as I want here? NANIIIII!!!!"

The heiress giggled at his outburst as they rose together on shaky feet, this still all felt like a dream to them.

"Yes Naruto, I do love you. I have since we were ch-children."

"B-But you're royalty," he stuttered and grabbed his head in confusion. Obviously he would require a more detailed explanation but she didn't mind. She loved him too much to care that he couldn't quite fit all the pieces together yet.

"I'm the Jinjuurichi of the Nine-Tail's, what if your dad doesn't approve? What about all the suitors from other villages? Are you sure you want it to be m- mmph!"

She placed both hands against his talkative mouth and smiled gently, stopping the words on his tongue and gripping his heart in a vice.

"You. I only want you, N-Naruto… no one else will do." She saw the corners of his cerulean eyes pool with moisture and moved her hands to cup his whiskered cheeks as the tears flowed freely down his face.

She knew his pain, felt it with him. He had never had any family to call his own, his godparents hadn't had enough chances to take care of him due to unforseen circumstances and his only best friend in the entire world had nearly killed him before fleeing the country to join Orochimaru. For the first time in his entire life, his feelings had been returned and he didn't know how to feel but happy and mournful at the same time. Happy that somebody finally loved him and mournful that his family wasn't anywhere around to rejoice with him.

She made up her mind then and there to always be there for him when he needed it, if she had managed to confess to him after all, nothing was going to stop her now from being with the man she loved and being the family he didn't have.

Naruto leaned his head against hers and pulled her close. The rain continued to pour down on them in buckets but all they felt was the warmth of each other's hearts. Time seemed to slow as he inched his face closer to hers and captured her lips with his. The spark they created tingled on her skin as he placed those big, warm hands on her hips and pulled her against him as they moved under the cover of the big tree once again. Her hands crumpled the front of his jacket as she deepened the kiss but he couldn't be bothered, he had finally gotten the one thing he had wanted above all else in the world; love.

Their lips moved in tandem, sloppy and inexperienced mouths slurping, smooching and pressing against each other and Naruto took a small step forward by gently cupping her rear, earning him a deep blush and a moan from his dream girl. He maneuvered them back to the tree's cover and Hinata raised her hands to explore his drenched scalp, manicured nails scraping against his scalp as she kissed him again and again, breathing loudly though her nose so that she wouldn't lose this feeling of bliss she was currently riding.

After a few more minutes of beginner kissing they both parted to stare deeply into each other's eyes, bodies pressed together so close they would bond into one if physics was absent. The blonde raised a hand to cup her cheek and nuzzle his nose against hers, a dreamy smile on his face.

"Thank you 'Hina," he whispered as the rain stopped and bright rays if sunlight glittered through the branches above them, "thank you so much."

Hinata smiled in reply and kissed him again before resting her head against his collarbone and hugging him tightly.

"I should be the one saying that."

He chuckled and hugged her back and the silence swallowed them whole as they embraced for a long time, enjoying the serenity of the forest around them and the joy of their respective partner's love. It was a while before Naruto actually spoke up again.

"I really like the black and purple lace, by the way," he started and Hinata burst a shade of crimson.

"N-Naruto!"

"I mean the first thing I thought when in saw it was the word, sexy. Or maybe it was hot? No, wait… I think the word was irresistibly delicious. Yes! That's it, irresistibly deli-"

"Naruto!" His girlfriend whined in embarrassment and dug deeper into the safety of his body, too red to look at him. Naruto smiled like a Cheshire cat, she was too adorable for him; too beautiful, and too perfect. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world, and honestly why shouldn't he? He just got the girl of his dreams due to a snowy journey and an eventful evening in an old Inn. He couldn't be more grateful.

He looked up wistfully and grinned to the azure light above the leaves and trees that blocked the clear skies.

_Screw you Shikamaru, RomCom's are the best!_

* * *

**Hinata is so Waifu material. Damn, Naruto's a lucky man...****Hope you all enjoyed this too-short fic, maybe I'll have more in my iventory to share with you. If not, I'll write some out or something.****Please do R and R(damn you Fanfiction .net, you've stolen my ampersand), I'd love to hear your thought's.**


End file.
